


(Truly, Madly) Deeply

by Cali_se



Series: Deep [8]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt and Jesse in Vegas





	(Truly, Madly) Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> The 8th part of my Deep series. 'Canon divergent' and taking them down a different road and into new territory.

Walt's been awake since six thirty, deep in thought and listening to Jesse's soft breathing and occasional sleep-talk. It's now a quarter to eight, and the need to pee and to drink some coffee has finally lured him out from under the covers. 

Another day. 

This one marks the start of delivering on a promise, a promise to spend what remains of his life by Jesse's side. As he stands by the window sipping his coffee, he glances back at his younger lover, now lying on his back with the covers off, his arms flung out and his legs akimbo. His upper body is bathed in milky tones from the little light the curtains are letting in and Walt can see his lips are parted. He looks so beautiful that Walt catches his breath at the mere thought of his reciprocated love, given so openly and honestly, so utterly. When they're alone like this, keeping his promise feels like a walk in the park. 

From the moment he agreed to this road trip to Vegas, Walt has been doubtful about the possibility of making a huge fortune. Truth be told, he's doing it for Jesse (and when exactly had that become a 'thing'?) and to continue this 'honeymoon' of theirs for as long as possible. It's good to be away, frankly, and to be alone together. So he plans to see how he does - if he makes some real money this time round, he'll extend their holiday until he's done, and then come back again to play some more. Gambling could even become his new 'second' career. It may well turn out to be the slower game, but the landscape keeps changing and if remission is kind enough to stick around he could have years left. It's a risky business, it has to be said, but it's far less messy a risk than drug dealing - with a lot less collateral damage. Besides, risk holds no fear for him any longer. Danger is Walter White's middle name these days.

When Walt looks across again, Jesse is awake.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not very long." Walt taps his coffee cup. "Would you like one?"

"Thanks. What were you thinking about?" 

"Oh, this and that. Nothing... nothing major." Walt makes Jesse a coffee and sits beside him. He pats his thigh, and lets his hand linger. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Jesse stretches; as he moves, Walt's touch moves with him, skimming the hem of his boxers. 

"Shall I order some breakfast?"

"Okay."

"What would you like?"

"I could go for pancakes." 

"Pancakes it is."

They stand together looking out at the view as they wait for their breakfast to arrive. The morning sun casts a glow of bronze and golden hues across the landscape, the sky above is clear and bright. 

"We missed the sunrise," Walt says.

"The sunset was fine with me," Jesse replies. He turns to Walt, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What you said to me out there at the canyon? I'll remember it forever, just like you asked me to. I'll never forget it. Ever."

"I meant it all, Jesse. Every word."

Jesse grins. "You asked me to run away with you, Mr White."

"I know I did!"

Jesse closes the gap between them and presses his lips against Walt's. Walt steadies himself and returns the kiss. Once they start, neither man can - or wants to - stop.

"How long until our breakfast's here?" Jesse asks as they reluctantly pull away.

Walt's just about to reply when there's a knock at the door.

"I'm guessing a matter of seconds," he says.

***

After a four hour drive littered with the usual stops for cigarettes, coffee and lunch - all inconvenient interruptions to Jesse who's eager to get to their destination 'like, asap!' - they roll into Las Vegas at around two thirty in the afternoon. 

As they drive down the sunlit strip, Jesse can't contain his excitement, much to Walt's amusement. The vastness of it all, the glitz and the shady glamour, are greeted every which way with 'Awesome!" and "Yo, check that out! We have to go there!" 

When someone cuts them off as they turn into the hotel car park and gives them the finger, Jesse yells out of the window. "Yeah! I see you too. Viva Las Vegas, bitch!" 

Walt can't contain his mirth. "Are you quite alright, Jesse?"

"Yeah, I'm alright! But did you see that guy? He totally cut us off. Asshole."

"Viva Las Vegas?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get up to our room before one of us breaks into song and embarrasses us both."

The desk clerk who books them in is breezy to the point of taking off. 

"Welcome! Now, let's see, you're booked in for... three nights?"

"Yes, that's right."

"A double room, is that correct? One king size?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She glances across at Jesse and then back to Walt, her imagination seemingly working overtime as her smile widens. "Okay. You're in 414. Fourth floor, turn right when you get out of the elevator and then it's a couple doors down. All our rooms here are very comfortable and well equipped, but anything you need, just let us know and we'll do our best to help."

"Thank you... er, Desiree."

"You are most welcome! Have a nice day now!"

"Thank you!" Walt waves his hand. "We certainly will do our best!"

They find their room easily. Walt lets them both in and they drop their bags unceremoniously on the floor. Then they both flop, equally unceremoniously, onto the bed. They lie there for about ten minutes before a second wind sends Walt in search of a drink.

"Let's get some coffee," he suggests, "or maybe something a little stronger to set off the afternoon? Let's see what they've got."

Also in receipt of his second wind, Jesse disappears into the en suite as Walt explores the mini bar. 

"Yo, check this out. Another jacuzzi bath! I'm getting used to this. When we get our own place, we'll need one of these bad bitches."

Walt smiles to himself as he listens to Jesse going through the contents of the cabinets and sniffing at the complimentary toiletries. 

When Jesse emerges a few moments later and leans against the door frame, his eyes burn so brightly that Walt can practically feel their fire on his skin. 

"Did you see the way that desk clerk looked at us?" Jesse asks.

"Yes, I did."

Walt takes a swig of whiskey as he watches Jesse move to the bed.

"D'you wanna know what I wanted to tell her?"

"What?"

"I wanted to say: Yeah, we're in love. We fuck and we hold hands and we kiss. And we go to sleep holding each other really tight. And I love it. All of it."

Walt takes another swig, his eyes fixed on Jesse.

"C'mere."

Walt places his glass down. "Why?"

"Because."

Walt returns the cheeky, widening grin that Jesse is giving him. "What if I don't want to?"

Jesse lies back against the pillows and puts his hands behind his head. "Oh, you want to."

"Aren't you still a little tired from the drive?"

"Nope."

"You're a little cocky though."

"Yeah. And very horny."

Walt is on the bed beside Jesse within seconds. Jesse comes up to meet him and then they're kissing with all the intensity of their first time. 

"Do you want me?" Jesse says, between kisses.

"God, yes. All the time," Walt replies, bringing up a shiver as his lips caress Jesse's neck. 

"Please don't change your mind. I can't lose this now," Jesse says. "I can't."

"Me neither, Jesse. I'm here," Walt replies, "and I'll take care of you for as long as I can."

"I want to take care of _you_."

"Then we'd better take care of each other, hadn't we?"

Walt kisses Jesse's lips for long moments before moving down to nuzzle his neck again. He takes off his own shirt and Jesse's jacket and sweatshirt and holds him close. Jesse is warm and his skin is soft. Walt can't get enough of him. He takes a nipple into his mouth and hears the answering moan as he runs his tongue over it, rubbing his thumb over the other one. He brings them both to taut peaks and then continues teasing them, tantalisingly and deliciously slowly, driving Jesse crazy with desire. 

"I know what you like, huh?" he says.

Jesse nods, fisting the sheets as he writhes beneath Walt's attention. Walt caresses Jesse's belly, taking his time, watching Jesse's face as he touches him, moving lower, cupping his hardness through the fabric of his clothes. He wants him so much, it almost hurts. Making love to Jesse Pinkman is addictive, and it's all Walt wants to do these days.

As though Jesse can read Walt's mind, he reaches for his bag next to the bed and grabs condoms and lube. Walt takes them from him and prepares himself as Jesse wriggles out of his trousers and underwear. Walt wonders if he'll ever cease to be thrilled by the effect their coupling has on him. 

Jesse trembles a little as Walt pushes inside him. Walt takes his hand. "Are you okay?" 

Jesse nods. "Oh, yeah. Keep going."

Walt withdraws and then pushes back inside. "Oh, god! You feel beautiful, Jesse. I love the way this feels... It's like.... it's like nothing I've ever known."

"Me too."

Jesse fixes his eyes on Walt as he thrusts inside him, and it's almost too much. His brow is furrowed and his lips are parted. Now and then a small moan or gasp escapes him as he gazes back at Walt, pulling him in to his heart, to his soul. Trusting him with his body, his vulnerability, himself. 

When Walt hits the spot, Jesse bites his lip and pushes back, seeking more, more, more...

"Does that feel good?" Walt asks, his voice low and shaky.

"Fuck... yeah... Don't stop. I'm so close..."

"Jesse... Sweetheart... "

It doesn't take long for Jesse to climax after that. He takes himself in hand and strokes in time with Walt's thrusts just a few times and he's there. Walt buries his face in the crook of Jesse's neck and concentrates on the sensations that are pulsing through his body; on the way Jesse is holding him, his scent; how good he feels, tight around him. With a low moan, Walt comes a few moments later, buried deep inside Jesse, then he holds on tight as his heart slows down and his breathing steadies.

As he pulls out, he feels the lack of Jesse's tight heat immediately, as he always does, and instantly looks forward to the next time.

They take a shower together, still bathing in the afterglow, stealing kisses in the steam beneath the hot jet. And then they remember the main reason they're there. 

To make some money.

***

"So what're we gonna do first?" Jesse asks as they enter the arena of bright lights, dazzling carpets and endless possibilities. It's bustling, noisy, and Jesse is bouncing. 

"Let's get a drink," Walt suggests. 

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jesse looks around him. "Wow, this place is awesome!"

Walt nods. "It is... awesome."

Jesse takes Walt's arm as they walk to the bar. It's utterly instinctive and touches Walt in a way that goes deep. It tells him Jesse is nervous as well as excited. And so is he.

They get served eventually, and then make their way to the Blackjack tables. Walt scans the faces of the dealers and makes his choice: a young man, around thirty years old, who is the first to meet his gaze and silently invite him to play. 

Channelling a little of his Heisenberg steel, Walt makes a start. He bets small at first and loses on his first two hands. Then he wins on his next three: Twenty to bust, Twenty-one to the dealer's stand on nineteen and a 'blackjack'. He ups the wager bit by bit, and his winning streak continues as the minutes tick by.

He can feel Jesse behind him, now and then his hands land on his shoulders and his body leans in closer. Walt can feel his energy through his clothes.

After an hour, he's made $5,000. After two hours, he's almost doubled that figure. 

A man at the next table wins big, which takes the focus away for a short time and lowers the heat. When Walt plays the next hand, he's confident he'll get it right. And he does. The next time, again. Tired of standing, Jesse sits beside him and nervously eats snacks from a bowl he's brought from the bar to the table. 

After three hours of play, Walt walks away with $11,500.

"Oh my god, you totally rocked!" Jesse says as they let themselves into their room. "Did you see that guy next to us? He was so sore." 

"I did okay." Walt places the roll of notes in his overnight bag, then regards himself in the mirror. "But I need to do a lot better if this is going to work out for us. Maybe poker... Are you hungry? Shall we have dinner out?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Then are we going back? I wanna play the slots."

Walt grimaces. "Be careful, Jesse. Those things eat money."

"I know. But I might get lucky. Like you did today."

"That wasn't luck, Jesse. That was strategy and cunning."

"It was fucking sexy." 

As Jesse joins him by the mirror, Walt puts his arm around him and pulls him close. 

"Look at us, Jesse," he says, addressing their suited reflections. "Don't we make a cool couple?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Ready for an evening in Vegas?"

"Bring it on!"

They seal it with a high five and a kiss.

Walt practically doubles his money that first night.

Jesse halves his. 

***

It's around four, and they've been in bed for maybe an hour when Walt has to rush to the bathroom. Jesse is by his side almost right away.

"What's up?"

"A stomach upset, that's all. And I feel a little hot and dizzy."

"I'll call someone--"

"It's just a bug or something, Jesse. Something I ate, maybe. I'll be fine. In fact, I'm feeling a little better already."

"You need to get checked out."

"Get me back to bed, Jesse. If I'm still suffering later today, by all means call someone." 

"If you're worse, I'm dialling 911. Okay?" Jesse shoots a stern look at Walt.

"Okay. But right now I need to lie down."

Walt is a little better by the time Jesse is up and showered, but he's not in any hurry to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," he says.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry you're sick."

"Why don't you go have some fun while I sleep this thing off?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be okay. If I need you, I'll call you. You don't need to be stuck here all day. One of us should have some fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. My stomach just needs to settle, that's all. I'll be fine. I have TV, the papers. My book. I'll probably just sleep until you get back."

"Okay. If you're sure. Hey, maybe I'll win this time, huh?"

Walt closes his eyes. "You never know, Jesse. Miracles can happen." 

Walt drifts off to sleep around noon with the TV on, and wakes up to silence. The TV has gone into hibernation mode and, for a moment, Walt's disorientated. He reaches for his glasses to check the time. His wristwatch says four thirty.

He gets up slowly and, feeling just a little unsteady at first, gets himself a drink of water. He feels a lot better now. The room has stopped swaying and his stomach is more settled. The relief is more immense than he could have imagined. He starts a shower running and steps in under the warm cascade. Lathering himself in fresh scented shower gel, he relishes the feeling of relative wellness returning. 

"Must have been that sandwich I grabbed on the move," he thinks. "I won't be doing that again in a hurry, hungry or not."

Walt's drying himself off when Jesse calls. 

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. It was definitely something I ate. Are you okay? Are you coming back now?"

"Could you come meet me?"

"Yes." Walt wraps his towel around his middle and sits on the bed. "I could, I guess. But why don't you just come back up to our room if you're done?"

He hears Jesse take a breath. He sounds anxious and agitated, excited.

"Jesse? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay."

"You sound... a little odd. Are you in trouble?"

"Er... Not exactly."

"What then?"

" _Fuck._."

"Jesse...? What have you done?"

"..."

"Jesse?"

"I think I've just won ten million dollars."

"You _think_? Ten... million...? What are you...? Wait... are you kidding, Jesse? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm not kidding. I was just gonna give up playing and come back to our room. But then I thought, I'm in Vegas, yo, and... you've just gotta go for it sometimes. So I just decided to -- what's that saying, er, 'Carp something'?" 

"Carpe Diem."

"Yeah. That. So, I carried on playing, and... I hit the fucking jackpot. And now I think I'm gonna pass out." 

"Jesse--"

"No, I mean it. I'm gonna pass out any minute. Everything's a little hazy. They said they want me to have my photo taken. I can't do that... I _can't..._ "

"Okay. Okay. Don't panic, Jesse. I'll come and meet you. Where exactly are you?"  


"Where we were last night? The foyer outside. By the bar."

"Okay. Just hold tight, Jesse. I'm coming. Just... just stay right where you are. Alright?"

"Okay."

Without a thought for anything but Jesse, and the possibility that in one ridiculous afternoon, the answer to their dreams has fallen like golden rain from a slot machine, Walt's halfway out the door before he realises he's wearing nothing but a towel. 


End file.
